Hetalia song drabbles
by obsessionisawonderfulthing
Summary: angsty hetalia song drabbles. Oneshot unless you guys want more  Rated T for mentions of suicide and America's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Cemetery Drive- My Chemical Romance**

Romano pushed the gates of the cemetery open. Spain didn't love him, not like he loved Spain. The days , months, years that he had loved the cheerful Spainard were unbearable. Tears ran down his face as he stood in the middle of the cemetery. An empty spot. That would be his after tonight. He took out a knife, a serrated number, and held it to his throat.

"I love you Antonio." were the last words he said.

**Our Lady of Sorrows- My Chemical Romance**

This was it. The end. England crumpled to the ground, sobbing.

"Goodbye America."

'I'm sorry. It was my only option. I need independence. Trust... trust me, please." Trust. Trust...

"A-america... promise me one thing..."

"What? Iggy, what is it?"

"Stand...stand tall." They were both crying that day on the battlefield.

**Headfirst For Halos- My Chemical Romance**

Japan had had enough. He grinned, delirious, and let out a crazed giggle. He held the gun in his hands, eyes glazing over. It was just too much, after China had killed himself. The pressure of being polite and kind and preserved all these years had broken the tiny nation.

"We'll fly together China..." he said, voice slurred from the pills he had taken from Russia's cabinet.

Think happy thoughts' he told himself as he pulled the trigger, aiming at his forehead.

**Stars and Stripes of Corruption- The Dead Kennedys**

America's boss had America by the neck, his eyes filled with hatred.

"You. Will. Blindfold. Yourself. And. Walk off of a cliff if you don't do what I say."

"NO!" the American's boss stared down at him incredulously.

"...what did you say?" he said dangerously quiet.

"My country is fucking dying. You cheated your way up here, you'll fall back down. I've had enough."

"do it."

"how many timed do I have to say no? You hate real freedom, don't ya? I'll give it to you. It's a free fucking country. It's my free fucking country. You can't kill me."

"FREEZE!" Security~ oh well, America wasn't the one in trouble for once, but he still hated the guys.

"bye-bye mr. President!" Alfred called down the hallway as his former boss was dragged away.

**Never Wanted to Dance- Mindless Self Indulgence**

France was with England at a bar, and the englishman was drunk as hell.

"Do you want to dance, mi ami?"

"N-No, you fuckin' frog~"

Francis grabbed him by his arms and spun him onto the floor. England smacked him, but he kept going, putting his arms dangerously low on the Brit's back as he squirmed uncomfortably. Francis kissed him, and the rest was a blur of pain and rape.

**Evil Angel- Breaking Benjamin**

Everyone thought Feliciano was a little angel. A spasmodic , pasta obsessed angel but still. Germany knew otherwise. When alone the Italian would go into a rage, screaming and crying, throwing things around, looking for sharp objects until Ludwig could calm him. He was so beautiful, even when his eyes were red and puffy with tears.

"Fly away, my evil angel." Ludwig whispered to the shaking Italian as he cradled him close to his chest, the poor thing crying himself to sleep. Ludwig placed him on the messy bed and curled up next t him protectively.

**I'm Not OK I Promise- My Chemical Romance**

Austria hated school. No one liked him, honestly. He had been pushed up against lockers and through second-story windows. Multiple times. He always told his parents he was OK. He wasn't. Not at all. He was worthless, just someone to punch in the hallways. He had always lied when his parents asked about the bruises and broken bones. 'I'm just clumdy' 'im fine' Yeah right. 5 broken bones were caused by the one person he loved. Prussia. He curled up on his bed and sobbed, not caring anymore.

**Never Gonna Give You Up- Rick Astley**

**XD**

France kissed canada again, and the canadian closed his eyes.

"i will never hurt you. I will love you forever. I will never say goodbye. I will never make you cry." the self-consious Canadian's heart pounded in his chest as these comforting words were spoken into his ear.

"i will never give you up."

**XDDD that's all I could manage I was laughing too hard~**

**Helena- My Chemical Romance**

America was standing at a coffin. Why? Why him? Why now? He loved him... how could he have not seen it? Those green eyes that would never open again. But he had to stay here. He pulled the knife out of his pocket, the one he was going to use to kill himself after the service. He dropped it into the coffin.

"Can you hear me England? I have to stay here, OK? I love you. I always have. I want you. But I have to stay. I will be with you one day, just...just not today." His voice cracked as tears poured out of his sapphire blue eyes. He rested a kiss on the Brit's cold lips and walked back to the pew, where he hugged Japan tightly, burying his face in the man's kimono.

"Why?"

**Headstrong- Trapt**

Germany looked at him.

"Italy, no, this isn't right..."

"I can see it Ludwig, it's beautiful."

"NO... no Italia, it's not. I can't let you do this. "

Italy wobbled, he was at the edge of the cliff now, grinning.

"But if I go..."

"no... no do not say that Italy."

"But-"

"I LOVE YOU ITALY! I see your scars, I want to help you! Please!"

"Italy faltered, and Ludwig scooped him up and away from the canyon.

"this isn't where you belong. Let me take you."


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I have a few things to tell you.

First off, I need to say thank you for all the reviews and favs and alerts, they totally make my day~! Even if I can't respond, I read them all and have a spaz-attack of pure happiness~

I wanted to say, KawaiiYukihanaDesu, CrazyWildAndProud, Lynn Heartnet, DalekGirl, chumley8817, and everyone else who has reviewed, fav'd, or alerted, I love you so much I can't even~ X3 I would put everyone's names in here if I could, but I can't. :C

Now, I have some good-ish bad-ish news, take it how you will.

My parents have put an internet lock on my computer.

I can be on the internet between 7pm and 8 pm.

That's it.

One hour.

I will not be able to respond to you as much now, and it breaks my heart!

But there's a good side. With no Facebook or Youtube to distract me, I'm typing a lot more now! And it's going to be a lot better with no ADDness~

When I upload things, they'll be all at once, probably a few chapters at a time once or twice a week. So~ yeah... Thank you again for being with me and helping me out this whole time! I swear I'm still here, I'm not ignoring you!

Also, I'm not really going to focus on my Truth or Dare fic, unless I have writer's block for everything else... XD

Thanks!

I love you all!~,

~Lilith-chan~

PS, just asking, who here likes the Dead Kennedys or the Cruxshadows? They're epic bands, jus'sayin~

:)

ok, bye for reals now. XP

~Lilith-chan~


	3. Chapter 2

I'm back!

:3 I love these songs...

XxXxXxXxX

World's End Dancehall

Vocaloid

Alfred and Arthur were in love.

Deeply.

But everyone despised that fact. Arthur and Alfred couldn't understand it. Wasn't love supposed to surpass all boundaries or something like that? But no. Everyone in the hallways hit them or called them names, murdered their schoolwork and left them with black eyes. Even at home, they couldn't relax. They attacked them via phone and email, now, too. It was horrible. Alfred stopped going to school, and Arthur's grades slipped horrendously.

All for their unconventional love.

So one day, at the top of their school building, they decided they'd make it all better.

Forever.

For everyone.

Arthur jumped off first, grabbing Arthur tightly and holding him close.

"I love you"

Echo

Jason Walker

Kiku was lonely. No matter where he was or what he was doing or who was around him. He felt like his soul had just curled up in a ball inside his body, and just hibernated there, not wanting to face reality. No one really liked him. The world was silent.

His soul would stir every once in a while, call out something indistinct and sad. Then he'd push it back down, whispering his name to it until it fell back asleep. So he was lonely. He didn't want to be all alone. He wanted to be alive, with no pain. But there was nothing but his echo, following him wherever he went.

World is Mine

Vocaloid

Arthur Kirkland was a prince in a sea of paupers. And he knew it. He never kept any friends or lovers for this exact reason. Except this one.

Alfred.

He knew, just KNEW, when Arthur had done something new to his hair, bought new clothes, wanted to eat something even! And he ALWAYS mentioned it, then kissed Arthur's nose sweetly.

God, he loved Alfred. Alfred just knew things, and it gave Arthur an unneeded ego-boost every single time.

Arthur was happy. Alfred was his prince.

Sleep Isabella

"shhhh, Alfred!"

"B-but...The monsters...!"

Arthur smiled tiredly. His little colony, Alfred, had woken up screaming again.

"There are no monsters...shh, shhh, don't cry!" Alfred wiped his big, blue eyes on a long sleeve.

"I'm not cwying!" he said indignantly, sniffling a bit. Arthur smiled more, and ruffled the child's hair.

"Sure, it must've been the light." Arthur reassured him gently.

"C-can you sing me your bedtime song, Bwitan?" Kirkland grinned.

"Ok."

Alfred's smile lit up the Brit's heart.

The Dying Song

The Cruxshadows

Prussia was on the ground. His eyesight was getting fuzzy. His body, all the pain that had overwhelmed him before, was turning to numbness.

And Prussia saw an angel.

"B-bruder?" the angel asked. Gilbert smiled a little.

"W-Where were you, m...my angel? And w...where...are your wings?" he asked, mind growing hazy.

"Bruder? What are you saying? Angel? Bruder, no, please!" The angel was crying. Prussia didn't like it when his angel frowned like that.

"What angel? Bruder, where's the angel?" the angel asked. Prussia lifted up a blood-stained finger and touched the angel's chest.

"N-no, bruder, I'm no angel... please don't die..!"

Prussia was confused. Of course he was an angel! He nodded as best he could, growing number each second. The angel held him then, close to his chest, rocking him back and forth.

Prussia closed his eyes.

Pins and Needles

China was having a hellish time. The room's lights suddenly flickered and screamed at him. He hid in the corner, huddled up. The opium wasn't pretty anymore. His chest felt as though someone was screaming out of it, ripping a hole. He thought he saw a vampiricly pale hand shoot up and grab his windowsill. He screamed. His chest hurt so badly, it was going to rip him to shreds! His vision blurred, and he saw a familiar face looming over him. But it looked dead, and hungry... ! He screamed louder, backing into a corner as the thing came closer. But...the monster just held him close, whispering little melodies to him. They were in Japanese, he thought, he couldn't understand it. But still. He fell asleep.

"China-san! Wake up!"

He was in his room. He saw Japan over him.

"Please don't do that again."

But...it would hurt NOT to. It was a part of him now... right?

"Please." Kiku's eyes were pained. What choice did China have but to nod?

Clumsy Sky

I hope you remember the summer we spent together, under the stars, before all the craziness and popularity that stole you from me. I'm not stupid, Antonio, I know. I couldn't help you out of that ring of fucking evil. Now you're just as bad as they are. You changed, and I hate it. I wait for a sign from you, to say you're ok. It never comes.

You always said I apologised too much. I only did it when I was wrong.

Are you waiting for an apology?

You're not going to get one. This is your fucking fault, you bastard, and we both knew it from the start.

I hope you remember.

Because I do.

And I miss it.

Thank you for the Venom

Arthur had a gun in one hand, a knife in the other. He was grinning maniacally as he stabbed his lover again. He was crying hysterically.

"You can't make me leave!" His eyes were dialated, probably a result of the pills he'd just taken.

"N-no... please... I love you...Don't..."

"Don't preach. I hate that. Just die peacefully." Arthur's mood changed instantly to furious delight, if such a thing was possible. Alfred's eyes closed.

"Give me all those hopeless fucking hearts."

Desert Song

Italy and Germany had a long way to go. Italy was cheerful, though he'd watched his entire town get destroyed. Denial. The German was more stoic, almost too much so. Also denial. They were just walking, the ghosts of their loved ones heavy on their shoulders. They would never admit it, but they both hoped it was a dream. A fall. Something. Even them being dead themselves would be better than this. If they didn't have each other. They kept each other sane. They dreamed of their lost ones, and when they woke up, they took solace in the other's company. It was a very complicated relationship. They never regretted it.


	4. Another AN

Hola my fanfic friends! I...I have some news for you all.

First off, I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long. I have no excuses that will cover it. I'm sorry!

And secondly!

I am handing over my Hetalia fanfictions to my friend Alyssa. I will still read them, I will possibly beta them. But I will not be personally writing them. I miiiight add my own baby AN's (aka I'm totally gonna do it).

The reasons for this are:

I'm not really part of this fandom anymore. I'm really really sorry everyone!

(Alyssa is a good writer and I trust her with this, so please be kind to her!)

And I'm starting other long fanfictions, really long ones. So...yeah.

I love you all, and I want to say thanks for everything!

~lilli~


End file.
